Princess Jasmine
Jasmine first appears in Aladdin (1992), as the oldest daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. Jasmine was unhappy with having no choice in life, and being ruled over by her father. So she runs away from home the palace life for a more simple life with freedom. After escaping to the town of Agrabah that surrounds the palace walls. This is where she meets Aladdin. Jasmine first meets him by giving an apple to a hungry child. She did not pay for this apple so the owner wants to cut off her hand as payment. Though Aladdin quickly comes in to her rescue and convinces the man that Jasmine is his crazy sister who thinks his pet monkey is the Sultan. Jasmine quickly catches onto what Aladdin is doing and goes along with the story. Later they both run off together to Aladdin's house where they both realize that they want to be free of the life that they are living and they have the same dreams. Though shortly after this Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands them to let Aladdin go. However, Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronts Jafar and orders them to release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and she blames herself for Aladdin's misfortune. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by The Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of "Prince Ali-Ababwa". She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, but later accepts his proposal after falling in love with him on a magic carpet ride. During this time, Jasmine sees through Aladdin's disguise, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life", which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. However, upon announcing her decision to marry Aladdin, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. At the same time, Aladdin attempts to reveal his true identity, but before he can do so, Jafar already exposed his identity to Jasmine. After Jafar banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, he then makes Jasmine his personal slavegirl. Jasmine was then forced to wear the revealing costume of a harem concubine and leashed to Jafar's throne to serve him. While Aladdin is banished to the frozen tundra, Jasmine must endure Jafar's lecherous advances and humiliations. When Aladdin finally returns, he goes to rescue Jasmine and saves the kingdom. Jasmine helps Aladdin to distract Jafar by seducing him and pretending to fall madly in love with him. After Jafar discovers her lie, Jasmine tries to steal the lamp in order to restore her father's kingdom. She is then trapped in an hourglass, and nearly dies from lack of air. In the end, she is saved by Aladdin and returns to be the Princess of Agrabah, with her father, the Sultan.7 After seeing how much Jasmine loves Aladdin, her father allows her to marry any man she feels is worthy, and the two are engaged. Trivia * "Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower that Persians call "yas" or "yasamin". * Jasmine is the first Disney Princess that does not come from a European country. * Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have a role that is slightly less significant than that of her male counterpart. Therefore, she is the first deuteragonist. * Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998. ** Lea Salonga provided both Jasmine and Mulan's singing voices. * According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, actress Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine. * In her redesign, Jasmine was given an overskirt to make her outfit resemble a dress. * In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Jasmine mentions that she "speaks several languages, and can name every one of the 40 thieves." * According to herself she has been riding horses since before she could walk. * Jasmine's birthday is probably sometime in February. In Aladdin, she is a few days away from her sixteenth birthday, and it is within that time she goes on the magic carpet ride with Aladdin. Carpet takes them to China, where Chinese New Year is being celebrated. Chinese New Year is usually celebrated in mid-February. Therefore, Jasmine's birthday is most likely in between mid- to late February. * Jasmine is the third Disney Princess to appear in a Broadway musical, she was preceded by Belle and Ariel. * Jasmine's wedding dress in Aladdin and the King of Thieves was modeled after her mother's wedding dress.2 Screenshots JASMINE36 (7).PNG JASMINE36 (6).PNG JASMINE36 (5).PNG JASMINE36 (4).PNG JASMINE36 (3).PNG JASMINE36 (2).PNG F5LOAhT.jpg The Great Rift 1134.jpg The Great Rift 1133.jpg The Great Rift 1132.jpg The Great Rift 1131.jpg The Great Rift 1130.jpg The Great Rift 1129.jpg The Great Rift 1128.jpg The Great Rift 1110.jpg The Great Rift 1109.jpg The Great Rift 1108.jpg The Great Rift 1107.jpg The Great Rift 1106.jpg The Great Rift 1105.jpg The Great Rift 1103.jpg The Great Rift 0585.jpg The Great Rift 0583.jpg The Great Rift 0582.jpg The Great Rift 0581.jpg The Great Rift 0580.jpg The Great Rift 0579.jpg The Great Rift 0578.jpg The Great Rift 0577.jpg The Great Rift 0576.jpg The Great Rift 0575.jpg The Great Rift 0541.jpg The Great Rift 0537.jpg The Great Rift 0536.jpg The Great Rift 0534.jpg The Great Rift 0523.jpg The Great Rift 0522.jpg The Great Rift 0511.jpg The Great Rift 0509.jpg The Great Rift 0502.jpg The Great Rift 0501.jpg The Great Rift 0500.jpg The Great Rift 0498.jpg The Great Rift 0497.jpg The Great Rift 0488.jpg The Great Rift 0381.jpg The Great Rift 0380.jpg The Great Rift 0379.jpg The Great Rift 0360.jpg The Great Rift 0359.jpg The Great Rift 0355.jpg The Great Rift 0354.jpg The Great Rift 0353.jpg The Great Rift 0352.jpg The Great Rift 0339.jpg The Great Rift 0338.jpg The Great Rift 0337.jpg The Great Rift 0332.jpg The Great Rift 0331.jpg The Great Rift 0311.jpg The Great Rift 0309.jpg The Great Rift 0307.jpg The Great Rift 0306.jpg The Great Rift 0298.jpg The Great Rift 0294.jpg The Great Rift 0293.jpg The Great Rift 0292.jpg The Great Rift 0291.jpg The Great Rift 0290.jpg The Great Rift 0289.jpg The Great Rift 0288.jpg The Great Rift 0287.jpg The Great Rift 0286.jpg The Great Rift 0262.jpg The Great Rift 0261.jpg The Great Rift 0260.jpg The Great Rift 0252.jpg The Great Rift 0251.jpg The Great Rift 0250.jpg The Great Rift 0249.jpg The Great Rift 0248.jpg The Great Rift 0247.jpg The Great Rift 0244.jpg The Great Rift 0243.jpg The Great Rift 0242.jpg The Great Rift 0239.jpg The Great Rift 0238.jpg The Great Rift 0237.jpg The Great Rift 0236.jpg The Great Rift 0235.jpg The Great Rift 0234.jpg The Great Rift 0233.jpg The Great Rift 0232.jpg The Great Rift 0229.jpg The Great Rift 0227.jpg The Great Rift 0226.jpg Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Slave Category:Royalty Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Harem Category:Married Category:Amnesia Category:Agrabah Category:Princess Category:Seduction Category:Muggles Category:Aladdin Universe Category:Humans Category:Daughter Category:Female Category:Heterosexuality Category:Screenshots